The Legend of Zelda: Reign of Terror
by ChilledPhoenix
Summary: What happend before Ocarina of Time, who forged the Master Sword. RoT is my fanfic to tell of the dark times before Ocarina of Time, a time when a prophecy is made and a Legend born, a legend of the Master Sword. Please Read and Review.
1. CH1: The Dark Tower

Legend of Zelda: Reign of Terror  
  
NOTE: This fanfic is based on my account of what I believe is the Zelda Timeline, thus this fanfic may not be a true telling of events in the story of The Legend of Zelda, just my mere thought of what took place.  
  
Note: I do not own any piece of Nintendo, or of any of its games including The Legend of Zelda. Although I could answer a lot about the GAMES (other than the CD-i games which even after playing made no sence)  
  
Summary: What happened before Ocarina of Time, who forged the Master Sword? RoT is my fanfic to tell of the dark times before Ocarina of Time, a time when a prophecy is made and a Legend born. A legend of the Master Sword.  
  
Chapter One: The Dark Tower  
  
As the sun sets on a small village of people in Hyrule, a dark man exits the house with the symbol of the Triforce on it. As he walks toward the center of the small village, where a tree stands tall in the amber glow of the sun, he looks toward a dark tower in the north and stares as the sun disappears behind the half built tower. Without noticing a well rounded man in black robes approached the dark figure.  
  
"Lord Ganon, the first tower of your castle should be complete before the end of seven days," the man said as he bowed very low.  
  
  
  
"NO, it will be complete and the second will be started by then. If it's not then I will feed all of you to Dodonga in the fiery pits of Death Mountain!" Ganon said as he stared with a dead look of rage at the man.  
  
  
  
"Yes Lord Ganon," the man started in a stuttering voice. "We will finish the tower and begin the next in a few days."  
  
"That's better, now go and tell the workers that they must work all night if they want any food for the morning,"  
  
"But, Lord Ganon, they have had no food since this morning. They will begin slacking if their stomachs are not full soon," the man said as he talked with a passion.  
  
  
  
"NO," Ganon started, but his anger overcame his power and in a fraction of a second the man that once was standing in front of him had vanished and all that remained was a pile of ash in his stead. "And again they mock me, I will be sure to gather faithful servants for the rest of the castle. Ones that won't need food," and with that he turned with a flick of the dark cloak vanished back into the unlit house.  
  
MEANWHILE, AT THE TOWER CONSTRUCTION SITE.  
  
A single man with a son is working with the metals that are used to forge swords. As they work a man approaches and rushes them back to the construction of the tower.  
  
"Father, I see no use of the swords that we make if we can't use them to overthrow our evil king," a young boy, about the age of ten said as his father handed him a brick to place into the cement.  
  
  
  
"Because we must believe in the prophecy. He said that when the day comes a sword will be forged by one and wielded by another to strike down all of those who have black hearts, and if anyone has a black heart it's Ganon," the father said as him and his son forced the piece of brick into the cement.  
  
"Rammu! Rammu, we need you over here. This brick is half Goron Ruby and we can't crack it," a voice yells over the crowd of clinking and clanking of the workers.  
  
  
  
"Ok, here I come," he yelled in the direction of the voice and then turned to his son. "You stay here and finish this; I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok," the son replied as he looked toward the village and saw lights breaking the darkness of the night that had just fully set in. "I hope it's food," he whispered to himself as rubbed his growling stomach. 


	2. CH2: The Sapphire of the Zora

Legend of Zelda: Reign of Terror  
  
Note: I do not own any piece of Nintendo, or of any of its games including The Legend of Zelda. Although I could answer a lot about the GAMES (other than the CD-i games which even after playing made no sence)  
  
Chapter 2: The Sapphire of the Zora  
  
As the sun crept up over the hills, amber light lit the tower construction site. A single beam of light seemed to pass directly to a young girl, about the age of ten, who is giving water to the workers.  
  
"Here, father, I brought some water," the young girl said as she poured a glass of water for a plump man.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, honey," the man said as he lowered his tools and took the glass into his hand and sat down on a rock. "Go carry some to Rammu and his son, I know they need some," he whispered to her with a nudge of his head in the direction of the two.  
  
"Yes, father," she said as she stood up and headed in Rammu's direction.   
  
Rammu's son noticed her coming closer and turned to his father. "Father, Zelda is bringing some water,"  
  
"Ah, some refreshing water," he said as he too lowered his tools and sat on the rock.  
  
"Rammu, Link, I've brought you some water," Zelda said in a subtle voice as she handed them both a glass and began pouring. When they both had gotten a quick sip, a guard walked up and forced them back to work.  
  
"It's like their watching every move we make," Link whispered to Zelda as he placed his and his father's glass in a bag that Zelda had on her shoulder. As the sun rose into the sky the three men and the small lady began back to work on the tower.  
  
"Zelda, soon we will have the three elements to make the sword of the prophecy, and can take back our land. Until then we must follow Ganon, for his powers could condemn us all," Link seemed to say, but his mouth was not moving. It was as if Zelda and Link had forged a mental connection, a connection that no one else seemed to realize.  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE  
  
Ganon stands staring toward the top of the tree, where the sun has seemed to top the tree, as two young ladies approach him with a small feast in their hands.  
  
"Ganon, we have the food you asked for," one of them said in a trembling voice. She couldn't be more than seven years old and stood only up to Ganon's waist, even though Ganon was large himself.  
  
"Yes, hand it here," he said as he pulled the plate to him and ate almost everything. As soon as he had finished his filling, which left a very large amount he turned to the tree and dumped the leftovers at the base.  
  
"But, Ganon, the workers have yet to eat. Even what you left would be enough to settle them," a new man said as he approached the three.  
  
"Yes, Volvagia, I know. Let them come to the tree in a few minutes and eat here, off the ground that they work on," he said, laughing at Volvagia, who was wearing red clothing and wore a pendent of Goron Ruby around his neck. "You, two go inform the workers of their meal," he said as he pointed to the two trembling girls who suddenly turned and ran toward the tower which seemed to have grown quite a lot over the night.  
  
As the two girls ran through the woods to the east of the village, they suddenly stopped in their tracks as they heard a loud cry from deep in the forest. They turned toward the sound and followed it, creeping silently so that they wouldn't be noticed. When they reached the source of the sound the two girls gasped at the sight of a single Zora near the river who had been beaten badly. The Zora looked up with a tear rolling down it's eye.  
  
"I am of the Zora. My name is Tuck," he said breathing even more deeply than before. "I was told I must get this sapphire to Rammu by the spirit of my race, and to give him this message 'The hero will awaken soon and help Hyrule to a peaceful, golden era' ," he breathed in again, coughing up blood this time and started to speak again, but could get nothing out but the word "Link."  
  
The two girls looked down at the sapphire in the bloody Zora's hand, and glanced at each other in a look of confusion and of terror. And then one of the girls started to speak, "This means..." she paused as the other girl reached out and collected the sapphire and placed it in a bag, "This means," she started again, "the prophecy is true. There will be a time when one goes against Ganon." 


	3. CH3: The Deku Tree Spirit

The Legend of Zelda: Reign of Terror  
  
Chapter 3: The Deku Tree Spirit  
  
"Lord Ganon," Volvagia said as he pushed forward a cloaked guard. "This guard saw a Zora swimming the river toward the Tower construction site and fired upon him a multitude of arrows."  
  
"Yes and did he find the sapphire the Zora was carrying?" Ganon asked with a grim look about him while he saw the guard shake his head as if he wanted to say there was no sapphire.  
  
"He claims there was no sapphire," Volvagia said as Ganon walked toward the guard with his sword drawn, pointing at his neck.  
  
"Are you positive there was no sapphire?" he asked the guard in a threaten voice while the guard still motioned his head in the no fashion. "Then someone has already received it. Volvagia, try to keep that Goron Ruby safe otherwise this so called prophecy could come true. Let the guard return to his work, lock half of the workers in their house for half of the day and the other half the other half. They are no longer allowed to walk the paths of the village," he stopped and turned as the villagers who had been working since eight the night before came in and began walking toward the village. "Be sure they are kept under watch all the time, we don't need another problem," Ganon said as he turned and walked back into his house and Volvagia turned toward the crowd that was approaching and held up one hand to stop them.  
  
"By the order of Lord Ganon, you are all to go straight to your houses and stay there until time for you to return back to the construction site," Volvagia echoed through the crowd when a bunch of people cursed the news and others showed anger seeping out of their insides with fists raised. The crowd continued to grow louder and stronger until Volvagia's hand escaped from the cloak and, instead of a flesh hand, a long whip of fire struck a loud crack above the heads of the workers, including Rammu and Link. Link jumped at the crack and hid behind his father as the crowd silenced and everyone turned to stare at the hand of Volvagia which was pointing toward where the crack had been. "Go, NOW!" he yelled at the people who quickly ran to their houses.  
  
When Rammu and Link walked into their house they began to get ready to sleep until they both noticed the two young girls sitting on the bed. "What are you two doing here? You should be in your house," Rammu whispered to both of them as Link watched intently.  
  
"We ran into a Zora this morning and he told us to give you this," one girl said as the other held out the sapphire and Rammu gasped.  
  
"What happened to the Zora?" Link asked as he noticed the dry blood on the stone.  
  
"We found him lying by the river nearly dead, he mentioned both of your names. He said to give you the sapphire," she said holding the sapphire out for Rammu, "and his last word was your name, Link." She finished as both Rammu and Link walked forward and Rammu turned and stared at Link.  
  
"Could it be?" Rammu said still staring at Link with a glare of fear.  
  
"Could what be, father?" Link asked almost stuttering.  
  
"You two need to get back to your house. Link me and you need to talk," Rammu responded as he opened the door for the girls to leave and turned back to Link. "Son, you know of the prophecy, right?" Rammu asked after the door was closed.  
  
"Yes, I know about the prophecy," Link responded sort of dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes, well do you know who made the prophecy?" Rammu asked as he picked up a box off the floor.  
  
"No, who made it?" Link responded as he stared at the box and watched as his father put the sapphire in it where an emerald was already placed.  
  
"The Great Deku Tree Spirit in the forest," he answered as he opened a hidden area in the floorboards and placed the box there. "The Great Deku Tree Spirit is the one who made the prophecy and he is the one who gave us the emerald. Each of the pieces that are needed is special because the spirit of the race is within the stone. Soon the three stones will be gathered and the Sword of Evil's Bane will be forged," his father finished as he replaced the board and turned to Link.  
  
"So, the Great Deku Tree Spirit is in the forest? Why tell me now instead of earlier?" Link asked as he stared at his father with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Because before it didn't concern you, now I fear it does and you must be led to safety soon. So tonight when we leave to return to the construction site, instead we will escape until tomorrow morning into the depths of the forest and visit the Great Deku Tree Spirit," his father said as he poured a glass of water from a cobweb covered pitcher. "Now get your sleep, I fear your going to need it more than you could imagine."  
  
***************************************************  
  
As Volvagia returns to his house to change garments, he sees Ganon standing outside his house. Ganon notices Volvagia approaching and walks toward him, his shadow following him with a walk of its own.  
  
"Volvagia, we must silence the person who made the prophecy soon," he said in a hurried voice. "We must not allow the prophecy to be fulfilled, if it is, it will be the end of my rule and your freedom," Volvagia trembled as Ganon finished talking.  
  
"Would you like me to search for the person who made this prophecy?" Volvagia asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, we must silence him quick. Keep close to the ruby you dangle around your neck, Volvagia. Right now it's the only leverage that we have in this coming battle," Ganon said as he swiftly turned and a crack of his cloak separated his shadow from his feet. "I will be watching you," he said as he left his shadow behind and walked toward the center of the village. Volvagia turned the opposite direction as his shadow became that of Ganon's and the two walked toward the lake.  
  
"I know who spoke of the prophecy first so I must meet with him to gather information of the origin of the prophecy," he said as he disappeared behind a building. 


End file.
